


Brittany's List

by poetroe



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lists, Season/Series 03, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: Brittany remembers the first time she met all of her friends, except for Santana.Santana doesn’t remember the first time she met any of her friends, except for Brittany.“It’s kind of embarrassing to admit to your girlfriend you have no idea of when you first met her, right? Rachel probably has the date she first saw Finn at McKinley carved into a little golden locket with his picture in it. Brittany bites her lip and looks away, to the front of the class where Mrs. Wilson is writing something on the board about auxiliary verbs.”





	Brittany's List

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm new to the Glee fandom (almost 10 years late, I know lmao) but I've fallen in love with Brittana since pretty much the first episode. Anyways I've watched the first three seasons now and I've had this idea for a little while, and I finally wrote it down! This fic is set somewhere during season 3, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing about these gay dorks

Sometimes, in the comfort of her own bedroom, away from the prying eyes of her parents, sister and Lord Tubbington, Brittany likes to make lists. Lists are totally cool and she’s still a big fan of the Glist, even though it got discontinued—and even though she’ll never see her own name on the top of that particular list. Good thing there are plenty of other things to list, like people and animals and even other lists.

The one she’s making now is one of all the people in Glee. It’s silly, maybe, but Brittany likes everyone in Glee, and this way she’ll remember all of their names forever; or at least until they win at Nationals and some crazy show choir reporter drags her in front of a microphone. Brittany knows she’s the brightest among a tiny galaxy of McKinley High Glee Club stars; she’s bound to get an interview, but that doesn’t mean she won’t recognize her fellow Glee clubbers.

The first list is alphabetical, which looks neat with Artie at the top and Tina at the bottom (Santana will later remark that Mr. Schuester’s first name is not Mister, but William) but is actually boring, so Brittany makes another one that’s chronological. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, just start from the bottom with the most recent and work your way up.

It’s easy especially since Brittany remembers all of her first meetings, with everyone in school. Some are a little more crazy than others: she saw Mr. Schue for the first time at the beach, when she was six years old (though that might have been a dream; in which case the day of their first time meeting is the same as Brittany’s first day in Glee). So, she writes everything down, from most recent to most long ago.

She’s only known Sugar for a couple of months, so Britt writes her at the bottom of the page in her notebook; in glitter pen, because the silver glitters look like sugar, so even people who can’t read will know it says ‘Sugar’. Next is Rory the leprechaun, in green; followed by Blaine and Sam, and then the other original Glee club members (ranked Mike, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Finn and Puck). Brittany doesn’t write down Quinn and Santana yet; their little so-called Unholy Trinity (which, in Britt’s eyes, is a crazy name—aren’t they the complete opposite of ‘unholy’?) has been together since what feels like the beginning of time, and it’s kind of hard to remember who came first. Lord Tubbington proceeds all of the humans on this list anyways, so she writes down his name, disregarding the blank space below it for now.

 

“Hi,” Brittany says as she walks up to Santana’s open locker, before leaning against the row of lockers to the side and peering over the edge of the open one, to where her girlfriend is throwing books from her locker into her bag and vice versa, frown etched deep into her features. They quickly soften as warm, dark eyes slide up to meet Brittany’s, who can’t hide the tiny smile that forms at this effect she has on Santana.

“Hey Britt,” San says, with a little smile of her own, as she slams her locker shut and grabs Brittany’s hand firmly. Their friendship bracelets, the ones Santana had gotten them when they won Regionals with the Cheerios as freshmen, tickle Brittany’s wrist and make a soft ticking sound as they touch between a swinging set of joined hands. Together, they walk to the auditorium and sneak in.

It’s one of those things they do: sometimes, when it’s cold out and the cafeteria has too many people and drama for them to maintain a normal conversation, Brittany and Santana find the quietest places in school, and eat their lunch there. Brittany skips ahead of Santana and drops down in one of the seats, before pulling her feet up and crossing her legs, showing off the skin beneath the short Cheerios skirt. It has the desired effect: Santana’s eyes slide down her body and back up to her face, and when she sits down next to Brittany, a hand comes to rest on her thigh.

Santana gets close immediately. Even though they’re both out now, PDA is still kind of a no-no when it comes to their relationship. Brittany is completely okay with that. Especially when in private, Santana turns into this sexy, incredible, _insatiable_ — A pair of soft lips and a wandering hand interrupt Brittany’s train of thought, and keep distracting her until the bell rings and lunch is over.

It’s during their English class that Brittany remembers what she meant to ask Santana earlier, in the auditorium.

“Hey,” she whispers. San looks up from the doodles she’s drawing in the margins of her notebook: Brittany recognizes Rachel and Finn, both drawn so hairy that they resemble werewolves. “So,” Brittany continues, “I was thinking about something the other day.”

“About what?” Santana whispers back. At the same time, their hands join under the table. This is one of the things Brittany loves about them; Brittany and Santana, right and lefthanded respectively, fit together even when they have to write things down.

“I was making another list,” Brittany says, and the corner of Santana’s mouth twists upwards at the mention of a list. “It’s of how long I’ve known everyone in Glee. And I remember when I met all of them, but…” She trails off. It’s kind of embarrassing to admit to your girlfriend you have no idea of when you first met her, right? Rachel probably has the date she first saw Finn at McKinley carved into a little golden locket with his picture in it. Brittany bites her lip and looks away, to the front of the class where Mrs. Wilson is writing something on the board about auxiliary verbs.

“But?” Santana whispers, nudging their shoulders together. Though before Brittany can answer, a stern look from Mrs. Wilson breaks them up, and Santana is back to doodling thick lines of hair out of doodle Rachel’s armpits.

***

Something’s up with Brittany. It’s one of the upsides to the girl always just saying what’s on her mind, Santana supposes; it’s easier to see when she’s _not_ saying something. They’re walking away from the choir room, pinkies linked all the way to their lockers, then to Santana’s car, in a comfortable silence. During the car ride to Brittany’s place, Santana doesn’t get to ask anything either, thanks to their little ritual of singing along to the top 40 hits on the radio the entire ride. It’s when they’re sitting on Britt’s bed, pressed against each other, Santana’s hand tracing patterns over the soft skin of Brittany’s stomach, underneath her Cheerios uniform; that she finally gets to ask.

“So,” Santana says, dragging the word out like the movement of her fingers. “What was it that you wanted to ask me in English?” A half-smile appears on Brittany’s face and she shakes her head.

“Oh, that. It’s not important,” she answers. Santana narrows her eyes at that.

“But what about your list? You never leave one unfinished.” Brittany glances at a stack of differently colored paper and pens at the foot of the bed. Santana, following the movement, sits up and off of Brittany, then leans over and grabs the top sheet. It has Lord Tubbington, followed by a gap, then Puck, Finn, Kurt, and all the other members of the Glee club. Except Quinn and Santana herself. “Is this it?” Santana asks as she returns to her position in Brittany’s arms, taking the paper with her and showing it to her girlfriend. Brittany sighs and nods.

“It’s totally embarrassing,” she says, pouting as she takes the page from Santana’s hands and looks at the blank space, “but I forgot the first time I met you.”

“Right,” Santana says, a small smile on her face. It’s kind of ironic. Brittany’s memory is crazy good, even though no one except Santana seems to be aware of it; she has no doubt that the entire list is accurate, based entirely on Britt’s exceptional memory of first meetings. Santana herself, on the other hand… She honestly can’t say she’s ever been interested enough in someone to remember something like that. Although there’s an exception to every rule. “Good thing I do remember,” she says, before leaning down and kissing Brittany chastely on the lips. Their faces stay close enough for Santana to see a pair of blue eyes light up.

“Really?” Brittany asks, the implication clear in her intonation: the fact that Santana cares enough about her to remember something like that. Or; the possibility that it was love at first sight. Santana rolls her eyes.

“Yes, dork. It was at the very beginning of freshman year, after the first Cheerios practice,” Santana answers, looking at Britt affectionally as that familiar lightness fills her chest again. “We were the last ones in the locker room, and you looked at me…” She kisses Brittany’s jaw. “I thought you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen, with that hair, those eyes—” Santana trails a finger down the side of Brittany’s face, from her temple to her chin. “And you smiled at me…” Another kiss, this one placed underneath Brittany’s ear. “And I fell a little bit in love with you, for the first time.” More kisses follow, trailing down Brittany’s neck, until Santana stops and stays at one spot, determined to give her girlfriend a hickey.

“And then we became friends?” Brittany asks, a little breathless. Santana smiles against her neck.

“Yeah,” she says as she comes back up, and kisses Brittany properly this time. “And _then_ we became a little more than friends.” The grin on her face is probably predatory, if the glint in Brittany’s eyes is something to go by. They don’t talk much more after that.

 

“What about Quinn, though?” Santana asks. They’re both naked, cuddled close together beneath Brittany’s duvet. Post-sex Britt is even softer than normal Britt, and Santana revels in the wave of warmth that floods through her when she’s laying here, with this girl in her arms.

“What about her?” Brittany murmurs back, her face pressed against Santana’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t help but notice she’s missing from your list as well,” Santana says, in what is almost a whisper.

“Oh. Yeah,” Brittany answers, which isn’t really an answer, so Santana finds Brittany’s hand between their bodies and squeezes it with her own.

“Did you forget meeting her, too?” It’s a little strange, Santana supposes, but not impossible. No matter how smart her girl is, she’s still human. She can feel Brittany smile against her shoulder.

“I thought I did,” the girl answers, “but then you told me about the locker room, and I remembered you introduced me to her, like, that same week.” Santana chuckles.

“How about the others? I know you remember all of them,” she says. Brittany’s arm curls around her stomach.

“Met Finn and Puck at the first football game of the season,” she murmurs, “Kurt when he needed help with his dancing, Tina was there, too, then Mercedes… When we were…” She trails off, and within a minute Brittany is softly snoring. Santana chuckles and reaches down the side of the bed, where the list has fallen on the ground. Grabbing the nearest pen, a pink glitter one, Santana first writes down Quinn, before writing her own name above it in capital letters, surrounding it with little hearts. She puts it down on the nightstand and kisses Britt’s forehead a last time, before closing her eyes as well.

In her head, Santana’s making a list for herself. It’s one of all the people she’s ever been in love with and it has only one name, in bold: Brittany S. Pierce, with hearts and unicorns and rainbows filling every other free space on the page. Santana smiles and pulls her girlfriend just a little closer, before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
